I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’
(Classic) (Mashup) |effort = (Classic) (Mashup) |nogm = 2 |dg = Male |mashup = Available |mode = Solo |pc = Orange |gc = Light Purple |pictos = 100 (Classic) 86 (Mashup) |perf= Mehdi Kerkouche |lc = Mango (NOW files)}} "I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’" by Scissor Sisters is featured on'' Just Dance 3.'' Dancer An Eskimo with the following features: * Blonde hair * A yellow and red winter jacket with a hoodie, exposing a bit of his hair * An orange sequin suit with two white and yellow belts * Orange shoes At the beginning, his colour palette is composed of cold colours, as if he's frozen. Thus, his hair is light blue, is jacket is light blue with ultramarine blue woolen parts, his glove is purple, his suit is green and his shoes are aqua green. Background The coach comes out of an igloo and returns to it at the end of the routine. The background is a cold winter night, likely on Antarctica or other type of a very cold place. His igloo occasionally lights up and makes colour-effects on the ice, turning into a disco ball. Each time the dancer jumps, cracks can be seen on the ice below him, which quickly disappear. His neighbor is a penguin who lives in a hole and randomly pops out. The penguin is wearing pink star-shades. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: '''Point up with your right hand while shaking your hips. '''Gold Move 2: Point slowly to the ground with your right hand. Idontfeellikedancingoldmove1.png|Gold Move 1 IDFLDGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 (Just Dance Now) Idontfeellikedancingoldmove2.png|Gold Move 2 IDFLDGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 (Just Dance Now) Mashup The Mashup has 2 Gold Moves, which are the same as the Classic version: Gold Move 1: Point up with your right hand. Gold Move 2: Point slowly to the ground with your right hand.. Idontfeellikedancingoldmove1.png|Gold Move 1 Idontfeellikedancingoldmove2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ has a Mashup on Just Dance 3. Dancers (no repeats) *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' *''Lollipop'' *''The Power'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Holiday'' Appearances in Mashups I Don’''t Feel Like Dancin''’'' appears in the following Mashups: * ''Apache (Jump On It) * Crucified * Da Funk * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * Maps (Best of JD 3) * Oops!...I Did It Again Captions I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Crack It * Ice Breaker * Snow Flake * Snow Pony * Warm It Up Trivia * The radio edit version of the song is used in-game. * This song is in the same album as a song named Land of a Thousand Words, which has a title referencing Land Of 1000 Dances. ** Coincidentally, both songs are in the same game. * The song's Mashup is the last unlockable Mashup in Just Dance 3 on the Xbox 360. * The avatar is meant to look like the dancer when the song starts. * In the Just Dance Now icon, the dancer is now farther away from the screen, making it his raised left foot visible. * In the Mashup square, the coach is distorted and Holiday appears with her actual colour scheme instead of using the Beta one from its menu circle. ** In the gameplay of the Mashup, there is a small empty gap between the transition from The Power to D.A.N.C.E., and some pictograms from the Classic routine look different. * On the remade version of the background, there is a sign that contains a typo (Dance with '''pengouins' instead of ''Dance with '''penguins').FeellikeDancing_Background_allum2_700.jpg * On the preview gameplay, the title is shown as ''Don't Feel Like Dancin.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFKT1mjVA94 Gallery sheidontwana.png|''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' Idontfeellikedancingmashup.png|''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' (Mashup) Feellikedancing.jpg|''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' (Remake) IDontFeelMenu.png|''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' On The Just Dance 3 menu feellikedancing_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover I Don't Feel Like Dancin' JD4 Avatar.png|''Just Dance 4'' avatar Idontfeellikedancinavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 48.png|''Just Dance 2015/''2016 avatar 20048.png|Golden avatar 30048.png|Diamond avatar FeellikeDancing_Background_allum2_700.jpg|Background (Remake) i don't feel like dancin' blue.png|The dancer at the beginning, in which his outfit is blue and green Feellikedancingpictos.png|Pictograms Videos File:Scissor Sisters - I Don't Feel Like Dancin' I Don't Feel Like Dancin' Just Dance 3 5 Stars Gameplay File:Just Dance 3 - I Don't Feel Like Dancin' (Mash-Up) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Remade Songs